The Culling
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Final story in Themes and Variations: All around the world, people are mysteriously surviving fatal injuries and fatal illnesses, drawing the attention of Jack and his team. Prepare yourself for the abomination known as 'Miracle Day.'
1. Prologue:The Opening Salvo

Disclaimer: Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dr. Owen Harper, Gray Harkness, Toshiko Sato-Harkness, Esther Drummond, Steven Carter, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, Suzie Costello Williams, Rhys Williams, and Anwen Williams do not belong to me. Nor do Agent Rex Matheson, CIA Director Alan Shapiro, Oswald Danes, Jilly Kitzinger, Charlotte Wills, Dr. Vera Juarez, or the Families. They belong to the BBC/Starz Studios, et al. Lucas North and Harry Pearse belong to Kudos. Alyssa Jones and her cousin Devin Harkness, on the other hand, do belong to me, as do certain other characters who will be appearing later. I have no problem with you borrowing them … just return them to me intact and please ask first.

Author's Notes: Happy New Year! I hope everyone has recovered from however they celebrated the end of 2014 and beginning of 2015. I've spent most of the last few days writing … oddly enough, travel does magical things to my writing. Maybe it's spending eight to twelve hours in the air with nothing to do but watch movies, but the floodgates have opened up. I've actually had this prologue in my head since I arrived home on Tuesday, but I wanted to get the first three chapters of '_Dite's Favor_' up (especially since I've had the prologue of that written for nearly a year. Yes, I wrote that in February of 2014). So. Here we have the beginning of '_The Culling_,' the _Themes and Variation_ re-write of _Miracle Day_ (and I truly hope it makes more sense than the original, which I largely regard as a hot mess). In this opening prologue, we have a meeting between Jack and Lucas, as Jack begins to lay the foundations of a trap for the Families and Lucas finds himself in the biggest undercover job of his career. Hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

The Opening Salvo

London, England

May 2010

He'd known for some time that he would be called upon to once more help Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood. That was never in doubt. He did not, however, expect that call to come mere days after the birth of the captain's daughter. Lucas North heard about the birth through Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, who was on hand when Alyssa Sitara Jones came into the world. He'd known about 'Alyssa,' of course … the infant's mother Esther told him about it when he came to visit Alice Carter … but 'Sitara' was new to him. Alistair observed that it was the Indian/Sanskrit word for 'starlight,' suggested by Suzie Costello Williams. Lucas smiled … they'd found a way to name the baby after her mother, after all.

Yes, he'd known that Jack would need his help again. He'd never expected a call to meet him here, however. Lucas cast a wary glance around his surroundings … there were entirely too many places for an ambush in a cemetery … before returning his attention to the stone in front of him. He spoke aloud, just loud enough for him to hear his own voice, "Lucia Moretti. Alice's mum and Jack's former lover. Interesting."

"Glad you think so," came the familiar voice of Jack Harkness himself, and Lucas looked up as the other man seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Lucas gave his new friend a once-over, and Jack grinned impishly, adding, "I've been here all along. Perception filters are wonderful things." Lucas rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Jack smiled back, adding, "Thank you for coming. I know you've got your hands full with …"

Jack didn't continue. He didn't need to. Lucas said quietly, "If you need my help, Jack, you've got it. How's the baby doing?" Jack's expression brightened, and Lucas braced himself to hear all about the wonders of one Alyssa Sitara Jones. However, Jack surprised him by limiting himself to just that one, bright smile. At least for now, although he was sure he would hear all about the baby later, when they weren't meeting for business.

"I'll tell you all about her later. Right now … right now, Suzie's contact in the CIA has alerted us to a threat. You need to know … this will probably be a mission unlike any you've ever undertaken. You'll find it necessary to hurt people … good people who've never hurt anyone in their lives. Can you do that, Lucas? Can your soul survive those kinds of wounds?" Jack asked quietly, no doubt thinking of the eight years Lucas spent in Russian hell.

"Better me than someone else. I know Ianto and Owen have a darkness in them, but neither of them have the training that I do. I have this, Jack," Lucas agreed quietly. Jack looked at the headstone for his former lover, but Lucas had the sense that he wasn't really seeing it. That he was seeing something else, or maybe someone else. Lucia herself? Their daughter? Something or someone else? It was hard to say.

Jack returned his attention to Lucas, saying, "If you accept this mission, you'll have to deceive Harry Pearse. I already have Tosh working on a cover for you. In truth, you'll be a triple agent, pretending to betray MI5. Are you willing to take the chance that he won't forgive you when it's all over?" Assuming that he was still alive, of course, went without saying. Lucas closed his eyes, thinking about everything that happened during the last few months. Ros' death. His own promotion. The new people that came on board. And then he thought about the last time he worked with Jack Harkness, the promise that Jack made to him only hours after he learned that his daughter was, at best, brain damaged.

'_I will only ask you for help, Lucas_,' he had said, '_if it means the possible end of the human race. Your work is just as important as ours, it just lies in a different area_.' He thought about Harry, about Ros, and he knew that there was only one way to answer Jack's question. If he failed to do this, there was a chance that Harry, and the other people whom he loved, would be dead at the end of this. But if he did this … if he did this, then at least Harry would be alive to hate him. It was worth the risk.

"I'm in," Lucas told the older man, and Jack Harkness smiled. Not one of his brilliant, megawatt smiles that threatened to blind even Lucas, but a warm, relieved smile that made Lucas feel warm as well. The MI5 operative went on, "What's the cover, and what's the mission?" Jack hesitated, but then began telling Lucas a story about a young Italian émigré to the United States in the early decades of the twentieth century, about a man who couldn't stay dead, and about a night of betrayal and blood that ended with three men buying that blood. Lucas' own blood ran cold at the story, especially knowing that it was true. And at the end, he could only repeated, "I'm in." There was no hesitation. Jack learned from their CIA contact that the descendents of those three men would be making their move soon.

Jack liked to say that the twenty-first century was when everything changed, and that they would need to be ready. What he hadn't said … or maybe what he hadn't realized … was that some of the gravest dangers they would have to face would come from their own species. Thus would be the case with the Families. Jack didn't know exactly how these Families would strike, or how his blood would be used, but he did know that they had to be stopped. That was part of Lucas' job. He would help Jack take the Families down …

… Or he would die trying.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Seeds Before the Wind

Author's Notes: So, it's been ten months since I posted the prologue, and as they like to do sometimes, the muses scarpered off to play in another playground. I've not abandoned this, but got stuck on the first chapter. So, since even a tiny update is better than no update at all, I decided to tease y'all with this little nugget, hoping that with_ Dite's Favor_ wrapped up, I could focus on this for a while. It's worth a shot, at least.

Review responses:

ImmortalsDoItForever: First, cool name! And no, it's not been abandoned. I sometimes go for years without updating (as the readers of my _James Bond_ and _Lord of the Rings_ stories can attest to). I'm heading to Fayetteville Comic Con in a few hours, hopefully that'll trigger something for the muses to grab onto.

Chapter One

Seeds Before the Wind

Cardiff, Wales

May 2011

His baby girl was sleeping on his chest when her mother swept into the room, features reflecting a quiet fury. Captain Jack Harkness raised his head and put a finger to his lips, indicating the sleeping child. Esther Drummond merely stuck her tongue out at him (real mature, Esther) and said in a low voice, "Suzie just sent me an email. She's hearing chatter about a so-called miracle in China." Jack went very still and Esther went on, "She thinks that this may be the first attempt by the Families to unleash that Miracle Day that you were telling us about." Jack eased himself upright, keeping Alyssa's head and neck supported. Esther stepped forward to take the baby, but Jack shook his head. He had her.

"Uncle Jack, can I hold the baby now?" Steven asked, trailing along behind Esther. Jack looked at the petite blonde, raising an eyebrow. Esther merely smirked. He shouldn't have been really surprised. With an exaggerated sigh, Jack placed Alyssa in her nephew's arms, and Steven folded her carefully against his chest. He really was very good with her … he would have made one helluva big brother. Although, when he thought about it, Jack realized that Steven and Alyssa would grow up as brother and sister, rather than nephew and aunt.

He looked past the two children at the mother of his youngest child, asking, "You did that deliberately, didn't you?" Esther merely offered him a sweet smile. She knew as well as anyone that there was very little that Jack could deny his grandson. That was the case even before Alice … even before the 456 returned to claim more children. Steven trotted out of the room, cradling Alyssa protectively and Jack picked up his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders. For some reason, 'Lyssa was more likely to settle if she rested against bare skin. That was true of whoever was holding her, whether it was Jack, Ianto, or Esther. He asked, switching gears effortlessly from the father to the captain, "So, the first reports have come in?" Esther nodded, her dark eyes flickering from his face to the tablet in her hand.

"Yes. Suzie also says that she thinks it's time to institute 'Operation Seeds in the Wind.' I'm not sure if I want to know where that came from, much less what it really means," Esther said with a tiny frown and Jack grinned as he pulled his braces up over his shoulders. Esther added, the frown turning slowly into an equally small smile, "Okay, now I'm _sure _that I don't want to know what that means. I worry when you smile like that." Jack laughed at that as he leaned forward to kiss Esther's forehead and take the tablet from her hand.

"It's short for 'scatter like seeds before the wind.' You'd never know it to talk to her, but Suzie loves cheesy eighties movies, and that line is lifted directly from one of those movies. A musical, to be exact. I don't know if it's time to institute that … I haven't heard from Lucas in several days, but just to be safe, make sure that your bags are packed and you're ready to go. Have you decided if you're taking Alyssa with you?" Jack asked as he read over the email from his second in command.

"Are you asking me as Alyssa's mother or as a Torchwood operative?" Esther asked wryly. Jack responded with a Look, and Esther added, "Not that it matters … as a mother, I don't want her anywhere near the Families, in any way, shape, or form; and as a Torchwood operative, I'd be too busy worrying about her to be a good mother or an effective operative. What's that old saying about serving two masters? So, I need to check with Suzie, and see if Alyssa can stay with whoever Anwen will be with. And there is no way I'm leaving our princess with Sarah. I can't even trust my sister to take care of her own daughters, much less mine."

Jack very carefully avoided the topic of his sort-of sister-in-law. There was no way he could win in that situation, especially if Esther was in a particular mood. And unfortunately, he was never sure if she was in that kind of mood until it was too late. Instead, he chose instead to observe, "You might want to check with Ianto as well, see if Rhiannon would mind taking her. Mica seems to enjoy playing big sister with her." However, Esther was already shaking her head. Interesting. Ianto seemed to think that his sister couldn't get enough of 'Lyssa. However, he had his explanation a few minutes later … and, it was quite a good one, as well.

"Rhiannon can't do it; Johnny is having surgery sometime in the next few months. Any suggestions, based on your memories?" Esther asked. Jack would have told her that anyone other than Geraint and Mary Cooper would work, but the last he heard, Geraint Cooper couldn't stand the sight of Rhys (especially after it was announced that Rhys and Suzie would be getting married). Suzie's father was dead, and while Brenda Williams was still uncomfortable around Suzie, she utterly adored her granddaughter. Although, to be honest, Jack would have been hard-pressed to say who had more adorers … Alyssa or Anwen.

In the end, he could only shake his head and tell her, "Not really. Wish I could be more helpful, but we've managed to change a lot so far." Esther nodded and turned to go, but Jack added, "But, Esther … finish up your cover story. Just to be safe." She nodded and smiled, before heading out. Jack watched her go, hoping that he was wrong. He didn't think he was, though. Too much happened during the last few years, since Gray dug him up … too many things that fit the memories from the other Jack. Which reminded him … he needed to double-check with Ianto, see what he could learn about Oswald Danes and twelve year old Susie. He had a feeling that would become even more important than he realize right now.

TBC


End file.
